


A Change Of Character

by AussieFawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Good Peter, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Time Travel, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieFawn/pseuds/AussieFawn
Summary: The Hale pack were resting at the hale house after their last big baddy was defeated, when a portal rips open within the house and two battered and injured men come falling through. Two men the hale pack already know very well..
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 53
Kudos: 322





	1. And So It Begins

The portal appeared out of nowhere.

One minute, Derek and the pack had been lounging around the hale house discussing the latest big baddy they had just defeated, and the next minute a deafening crackle boomed out of nowhere. Where there was once empty space, there was now a distortion. A large sphere hung in mid air, only noticeable by the space contorting and whirling inside it. Everyone froze, not quite sure what to do when a body apparated out of it and slammed on the ground with a yelp of pain followed quickly by another man jumping through and landing in a defensive stance above him, facing towards the portal. 

Derek opened his mouth to confront the two men when a large arm started seeping through the portal towards the two men. It was grotesque, covered in ashy grey skin with what looked like horns made of bone protruding from each side, its long claws heading straight towards them.  
The man on the ground was mostly obstructed, wearing a red hoodie covered in blood and Derek could see how much effort it took for him to raise his arm at the monster coming out and clench his fist so hard his white knuckles seemed to pop out of his skin. The portal started whirling around in circles smaller, and smaller, until it reached the monsters arm before deftly dismembering it and closing completely, leaving the arm to thud on the floor, dead and shriveled.

The second man standing above the first swiveled and knelt down taking stock of the first mans condition, running his hands lightly down the body and stopping short just above his ribs. With the man no longer towering above him, Derek could make out more of their conditions. He still couldn't make out the faces but he'd seen enough people living it rough and barely surviving to know these two men had probably been on the run for a while. The man on the floor was breathing heavily, his hoodie had holes and tears all through it, and his jeans looked like they were just barely holding on. The hooded man tried to sit up, shakily supporting himself on the shoulder of the second man but quickly fell back down to the floor with a cry. 

Now that he had twisted, Derek could see what looked like one of the horns wedged firmly into his side, covered in blood. The young man became limp, his arms falling to the floor. His deep rattling breath the only indication he was still alive.  
The other man turned toward them and Derek almost swallowed his tongue. It was Peter, but also not. It was definitely his uncle but this one was... older. He had lines on his face that his Peter didn't, He was cradled over the younger man almost protectively and Derek had never seen that look of fear and fierce determination on that face before.

“Help him.” The small, broken request for help seemed to spur everyone into action, Derek didn't know if it was because their Peter never spoke like that and it broke everybody out of their spell, or if it was because of the steady stream of blood that had started to creep out from under him. 

Lydia, Stiles and Scott were the first to move, Lydia to throw everything off the lounge and start barking orders for water, towels, and the med kit, and Stiles and Scott to go over to the body. Peter backed away to give them room and Derek noticed the condition he was in. It wasn't nearly as bad as the other, but he could clearly see his arm was broken, and from the way he was holding himself he would bet some of his ribs were too. His body was bloody and had several gouges taken out of it, but it was something Derek was confident the werewolf healing would take of. Out of curiosity more than anything he moved forward to help Not-Peter, he thought better something happen to Derek if it's a trap then to the rest of the pack.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Scott pick up the torso of the young man almost gently, while Stiles clumsily lifted both legs. Stiles glanced up and caught sight of the young mans face and promptly dropped the legs with a scream, Peter growled loudly at the mistreatment moving forward slightly as if to take the young man back. The pack turned to see what had happened and everything seemed to move in slow motion as Stiles carefully pulled off the hood and they saw the bruised and battered face beneath.

It was Stiles.


	2. Similarities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I didn't expect this level of reaction for this fic, so thank you so much! This chapter is just for you guys! Xx

Lydia was the first to react to the news.

"We need to remove that horn as soon as possible."

Stiles nodded shakily and once again picked up Not-Stiles legs and helped Scott move him over to the couch. Not once did his eyes leave his face, and surprisingly Derek noticed, neither did Not-Peters. He watched like a hawk as Not-Stiles was carried over to the couch and didn't seem to relax until he was safely laid down. Lydia moved in right away, eyeing him up and down and assessing the damage.

Derek took this opportunity to help Not-Peter, and maybe get some answers. As Derek motioned to his broken arm Not-Peter just nodded and held it out cautiously.

"Hold still. This is going to hurt like hell."

Not-Peter scoffed and shook his head a little. Derek positioned his hands above and below the bone, calculated how much force he would need and in which direction, and braced himself to do it. He looked up at Not-Peter to make sure he was ready, but Not-Peters attention was elsewhere. His eyes were dancing between everyone's faces, and a small frown tugged at his eyebrows. If Derek didn't know him any better he would say he was studying them. Derek took the opportunity and set his arm straight. The only indication that Not-Peter felt it was the momentary flinch and short breath. Derek grabbed a shirt that was nearby and tied it in a makeshift sling on Not-Peters arm. He wouldn't need it long, thanks to the werewolf healing but it would ensure it would heal correctly. Nothing he could do about the ribs though.

"Why nephew, I never thought you could be so gentle." The Peter that Derek knew made its way into Not-Peters voice, the smirk was apparent without even looking at his face. Derek scowled and turned, moving over to Not-Stiles on the couch. Isaac had just come back with the the water, towels, and med kits. He laid them at Lydia's feet and leant gingerly on the back of the couch staring at Not-Stiles.

Dereks eyes turned to Stiles siting on a chair nearby, looking pale and small. He was ranting incoherently to Scott and gesturing wildly. Scott was mumbling reassuringly to him with his hand planted firmly on his shoulder.

"It's fine Stiles, we don't even know if that's really you. Plus you know we'd never let that happen to you."

Not-Stiles looked like Stiles, but only in the way that you see a child and an adult and can see the similarities if you stare at them long enough. Not-Stiles's face had definitely filled out, more defined now. His hair was a little longer, but it was hard to tell with how it was stuck to his forehead with sweat. Faint lines were etching their way into his forehead, more noticeable on his slack face. His nose was the same, as was his mouth, but his jaw was stronger and was slowly developing a 5 o'clock shadow.

Not-Peter made his way over to the head of the couch and brushed some hair out of Not-Stiles face. He glanced up to Lydia and nodded. Lydia took this as her cue and moved to firmly grasp the horn sticking out of Not-Stiles's side. Lydia's fingers had only just reached around the horn and was about to grab, when Not-Stiles shot out and white-knuckle gripped Lydia's wrist, letting out a loud, rumbling growl.

Not-Stiles face was scrunched up, his mouth snarling, showing Lydia his quite sharp teeth. She shrieked and Derek and Isaac were moving forward to rescue her when Not-Peter put his hands out to stop them. Derek growled softly and Not-Peter shushed him. He leaned down and put his hand on Not-Stiles's bristling shoulder.

"It's alright Stiles, your safe. It's Lydia, we're helping you. We trust Lydia don't we?" Not-Peters grip had tightened on Not-Stiles's shoulder, and he started to relax. He let go of Lydia's wrist and let his arm flop gently across his chest, just inches from Not-Peters own. Not-Peter saw the fear and disbelief in Lydia's eyes and nodded again.

"It's alright, he wont hurt you." Lydia took a deep breath and blew it out shakily. The room was silent except for Stiles shuffling on the lounge, leaning forward to see Not-Stiles around the pack surrounding him.

"I'm sorry," Stiles blurted out "did I just _Growl???_ "


	3. Staying the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we fix it? Yes we can!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, just a little question here for all you lovelies, Is it getting annoying reading Not-Stiles all the time? Should we give him a nickname to refer to him instead?

"Yeah. And it was _awesome._ " The packs heads slowly turned to Isaacs excited face. Under the scrutiny Isaac sunk down onto the back of the couch again and mumbled, "What? It was."  
  
It was Not-Peter that broke the silence. "Badass-ness aside, I would very much like to get the large bone _out_ of Stiles body before he bleeds to death hmm?" 

"Right." Lydia reached out again and gently grabbed hold of the bone, eyeing Not-Stiles warily the whole time. Not sure if he could hear her or not she took a deep breath. "Removing it now." 

Lydia started pulling on the bone and for the first few seconds nothing seemed to happen. She could see the bone shifting slightly and so applying a bit more force it slid out in one fluid motion. She could see the blood and skin that had dried onto the bone stretch before being ripped off it with a bloodcurdling squelch. Not-Stiles reared up off the couch and with his head tilted backwards, roared. This was the first time the pack had seen Not-Stiles's eyes since their surprise visitors got here, and it was a sight they were not soon going to forget. Not-Stiles's eyes were a bright electric blue that pierced through everything unmercifully, a gaze that seemed to pierce right through to your soul. Not-Peter turned his head and lowered his eyes, showing his neck and submitting to Not-Stiles. Peter had never submitted to anyone besides Derek's mother, Talia. Peter co-operated with people if it meant it would benefit him in some desirable way, but it had been a long time since Derek had seen this level of vulnerability and respect coming from him. And it was to _Stiles_. 

The roar created a massive pressure over the room and Derek couldn't remember the last time he heard a roar that powerful, powerful enough that Derek could feel it pressing down on him. He could see that Scott felt it too, but being an Alpha it was easier to resist the urge to submit. Isaac however, who had been standing right over the top of Not-Stiles, whimpered desperately, falling to his knees and baring his throat. Isaac looked to Derek as if to apologize but Derek knew he didn't do it on purpose, knew he didn't have a choice but to succumb, so he nodded to make sure Isaac knew he was okay, that he wasn't in trouble. Stiles had shrunk back into his seat, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. It must be strange for him to see an older, feral version of himself. It was weird enough for Derek to see an older, tamer version of his uncle.

Lydia, as usual, was the first to recover, swooping in with the towels and putting pressure on the wound. Not-Stiles had lost enough blood already and she really didn't want him losing any more. Not-Stiles fell back into the couch groaning, letting out small growls which Not-Peter, to Dereks amazement, was shushing calmly. He leaned forward and put pressure on the towel, to which Lydia nodded her thanks as she prepared the med kit.

"I'm going to need to take his clothes off to properly do this." Lydia refused to make eye contact with any of the pack, speaking to her hands, face flushed. Not-Peter leaned over stiles mumbling reassurances to him and grabbed his shirt on both sides and pulled. It didn't take much force before the shirt tore off and was dropped on the ground, bloodied and soiled. Lydia glanced over and gasped, covering her mouth with one hand as she put the med kit on the couch next to Not-Stiles. 

"Jesus.." Scott moved forward to see the extent of the damage that his future best friend had gone through. Not-Stiles's torso was riddled in wounds and cuts. Besides the obvious hole in his right side from where the horn had wedged itself, he also had severe deep cuts all over that would definitely turn into scars. He could make out some faint marks here and there that Scott knew must have been there for quite a while. He couldn't understand how future Scott or Derek could let this happen to him, and maybe this is why he came through the portal with future Peter instead. 

Lydia forced herself into medic mode and washed the blood and grime out of Not-Stiles's cuts and wounds. Not-Stiles had seemed to calm down now, Whether from the loss of blood or because of Lydia, Derek wasn't sure, but the growls and grunts had dissipated and was replaced by deep, laboured breaths. His face had once again fallen slack, and Not-Peter was once again focused on helping Lydia rather than holding Not-Stiles down.

With a few repetitions of Isaac going back and forth getting more towels and getting clean water and bandages, Not-Stiles was sufficiently treated. Lydia had stitched up the hole in his side, and the worst of the cuts, and used a healing balm that Dereks mother used to use when they were pups. Freshly bandaged and semi-cleaned up, the pack had time to sit back and process what had just happened. Not-Peter had relaxed some, out of complete exhaustion and relief Derek would guess, but he didn't stray far from Not-Stiles. He definitely seemed more at ease. Lydia and Isaac had collapsed on a chair together, tired from the relentless work they just did for about an hour and a half. Scott was hovering over Stiles, giving him his puppy eyed look and, Derek would guess, reigniting his protective tendencies so his Stiles would never have to go through what Not-Stiles did. Stiles himself was calmer than Derek expected him to be given the circumstances. He was watching his future self and Not-Peter, a small frown on his face, deep in thought. It had been a while since their guests had literally dropped into their lives and the sun had steadily descended below the horizon while Lydia worked and the moon was now shining full force. It was too late to send the pack home now.

"It's getting late. We should probably find somewhere to sleep for the night and get future Stiles into a proper bed." Derek spoke up. It seemed to jolt present Stiles out of his train of thought.

"Good idea nephew. I'll take Stiles, will someone lead me to an empty room?" Not-Peter got up slowly and gently put his arms under Not-Stiles's still prone form, before lifting him effortlessly and turning to face the pack.

"I'll show you," Stiles said as he unfolded himself from his chair. "And while we walk, you can tell us what the hell is going on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah so close to answers! I promise our lovely houseguest Peter will spill the beans in the next chapter about what Stiles is and how they got there. See you then!~


	4. Exposition Galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some answers while Not-Stiles snoozes away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a long time coming! Sorry for the long wait, I recently got a new full-time job so I don't have as much time to write anymore, but I'm determined to finish this story!

What was initially going to be Stiles leading Not-Peter up the stairs and down the hallway to an empty room for him and Not-Stiles to rest and recuperate for the time being, ended up being a conga-line shuffling down the hallway. By the time Stiles and Not-Peter had reached the first empty bedroom, they had managed to accumulate a following of Derek, Scott, and Isaac. The group filled the bedroom as Not-Peter laid Not-Stiles on the bed, making sure he was comfortable and tucking the blankets up around him so he didn't roll in his sleep and reopen his wounds. Not-Peter sat on the end of the bed sighing and looked around at the waiting pack.

"So, you have questions."

“You think? What the hell is going on?” Stiles was standing in front of Not-Peter, arms folded and hard look on his face, but Derek could see through the facade. Stiles was scared, he could see the effort it took Stiles to keep his face firm. He was fidgeting, shuffling from one foot to the other, his eyes occasionally sliding over to Not-Stiles before flicking back to Not-Peter. Scott was standing behind Stiles, his hand raising to rest on Stiles shoulder before thinking twice about it and letting it fall.

“Who are you?” Scott asked Not-Peter. “You look like Peter but you seem... different.”

“That's because I am Peter, just not your Peter. I'm from your future, I just don't know how far forward in your future.” Not-Peter looked around for a second with a slight frown on his face. “Where is your Peter?”

“Gone.” Derek grunted. “But with your arrival I would think not for long.”

“You're certain that you're from our future?” At Not-Peters nod, Stiles form slouched a little, and turned his gaze on to Not-Stiles. “Then that's definitely me then.” 

“I wouldn't look so worried,” Not-Peter smiled at Stiles, “He's more than he looks. He's saved my life plenty of times.”

“Why would Stiles save you? You're a murdering psychopath!” Scott moved in front of Stiles and stared Not-Peter down. Derek moved forward, he didn't want this to escalate into a fight. 

“Saved you how? Like with that... monster today? That was Stiles, wasn't it?”

Stiles's head whipped around to Derek with a strangled sound, mouth open. 

“Very observant nephew,” Not-Peter said. “Yes, that was Stiles. He's more valuable than you think.”

“What was that thing? How did you get here?” Stiles moved around to the other side of the bed and plopped down, keeping his eyes on Not-Peter the whole time.

“We don't know. We had noticed it hanging around the Hale territory, it stayed far enough away that the pack didn't really notice, it was Stiles that brought it to my attention. We camped out one night and managed to see it briefly, it looked like a huge, lumbering tree, covered in spikes and wolfsbane. It seemed to be scoping out the area, before crumbling in on itself. Stiles did some researching and found out it was most likely a Golem. The only problem with that is they can't function without a human controller. We went back to where we last saw it to find some clues as to who that could be, but they were a step ahead, they had a Golem summoned to ambush us. Long story short, I was hit with Wolfsbane and Stiles was impaled. He knew we needed to get out, so he opened the portal that appeared in your living room.”

"Whoah Stiles, you're bad-ass!" Laughed Isaac as he looked between Stiles and Not-Peter. When he saw that the two didn't share his excitement, he shrugged and slouched against the wall again. 

“I did that? How? I'm not anything special.”

“You are special.” Derek cleared his throat. “You remember what Deaton told you?” After a moment of thought, Scott's face lit up and he found a renewed energy as he bounced over to Stiles.

“That's right! He said you had a spark!” Stiles eyebrows sunk towards his eyes. 

“That was nothing. I could move a little magic dust around, not open time-travelling portals! Besides, I couldn't have that while also being a werewolf right?. You heard him out there, the way he growled at Lydia?”

“Well, you're right there.” Not-Peter smirked. “You cant have a spark and be a werewolf. One would cancel the other out. Good thing my Stiles' isn't a werewolf then, isn't it?”

“How could he not be?” Stiles spluttered, “ He fucking roared!” Not-Stiles moaned softly and shuffled around in the bed. Everyone seemed to hold their breath, the silent tension in the room almost suffocating. After a moment Not-Stiles had stopped, and his deep breathing continued. The pack let out a collective breath before Not-Peter continued quietly,

“Stiles is more than he seems. He went through a quite traumatic experience and he grew because of it, as did his spark. It's very rare, but when a spark is as powerful as he is, they take on what you call, a spirit animal. An animal or form that represents their heart, and sometimes their love. Stiles spark took on the form of a wolf, quite fitting if you knew his true name.”

"I don't even know his name, how do you?" Stiles saw the hurt look on Scott's face, and he didn't blame him. He hadn't told anyone his real name.

Derek took the silent opportunity to process everything he just heard.

"It's late. We'll reconvene in the morning and figure out what we're going to do. Come on." Derek gestured towards Scott, Stiles and Isaac. The first two walked out in deep thought, with one last look at the two visitors still sitting on the bed before disappearing down the hallway. Isaac dawdled out mumbling to himself, a little disappointed that he didn't get to hear any more of the drama. Not-Peter nodded at Derek before getting up and settling himself down on the opposite side of the bed from Not-Stiles.

"I'm sure I'll see you early in the morning Nephew."

Derek eyed Not-Peter suspiciously, before closing the door to the bedroom and settling down in the hall. If Not-Peter was anything like his Peter, he must have a plan. Derek didn't want to be caught off guard and put the pack in danger, so he vowed to stayed in the hall for the night, keeping watch before eventually falling into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the encouragement you guys have been giving me, I thoroughly enjoy seeing all the kudos and comments, and I love interacting with all of you!


End file.
